Prank
by clarissafray
Summary: Jace and Alec pull a prank on Simon-locking him in a car in the middle of nowhere.But when they go back,they realize he's gone.Where is he?  And more importantly-what happened to him?Clary, Alec, and Jace have to find out.Sorry bad summary,but pleaseR&R!
1. Great, We Lost Simon

This was just an idea that came to me randomly, and I wrote it in, like, an hour. Hope you like it!

6:00 PM, Saturday

"Please?" Jace begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No! This is ridiculous. Tell him, Alec," Clary said. Alec shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea. After all, he's dating my sister. He needs to be taught early what we can do," Alec replied, jumping onto his counter.

Clary rolled her eyes. Ever since Simon had started going out with Isabelle, Alec had gotten very, very protective of his sister. Clary had assured him that Simon was the sweetest, nicest guy she knew, but Alec hadn't listened.

So, Jace had devised a plan. A . . . 'Right of Passage', he called it. Alec was satisfied, and now he waited, whilst Jace tried to convince Clary to help them.

"C'mon, Clary! All you have to do is call Simon over, we'll do the rest. And he won't get hurt, badly, at least. We promise," Jace said. Clary narrowed her eyes at Jace, then Alec.

"You can't hurt him," Clary said. Alec looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Seriously! I feel bad enough as it is! If you hurt him, I'll make sure Izzy knows." Clary enjoyed the brief look of fear in Alec's face. She knew he was thinking about Isabelle's deadly whip.

"Fine, deal," Alec said hurriedly. With a sigh, Clary dug for her cell in her jeans pocket. Flipping it open, she pressed '2' and speed-dialed Simon.

He picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Simon!"

"Clary?"

"Yeah . . . I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out?" she asked.

"Um, I dunno . . . I've kind of got plans," Simon rejected her offer. Jace sidled up, leaning in to listen. Clary pushed him back angrily.

'Go away!' she mouthed.

"So anyways . . . hold on, what was I saying?" she'd lost her train of thought.

"I can't come over 'cause I've got plans . . . " Simon reminded her. Clary ran her hands through her hair.

"Right. Um, it'll be quick, I promise. I just need your opinion on a . . . dress," she said randomly. Alec snorted.

"My opinion? On a dress? Are you sure you don't want to call Izzy? Or even Maia?" he asked doubtfully.

"Simon! Come on! I really need an opinion! And you're my best friend. I trust your opinion more than anyone else's. And I've already called Izzy. She can't come. She's . . . busy."

"Ah. Well, I suppose. I can't stay long, though. See you in a minute," he told her.

"Great, thanks Simon!" she said, hanging up. "I hate you," she informed Jace. He grinned evilly.

"Oh, there is something else we need you to do." Clary rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Find some way to lock Simon in your room."

"Wait –why?" Clary asked, confused. Alec groaned and slid off the table.

"Have you gotten dumber over the summer?" he asked. "We've gone over this a thousand times. Jace and I will knock him out once he gets here. We'll have to use a potion, of sorts. Once he's inhaled it, he'll be knocked out for five hours. Thankfully, it only works on Vamps, and not Shadowhunters.

Anyways, he can't see us, hence the 'locked in room' plan. Then, we put him in the trunk of our car, and drive him out to the middle of nowhere. Magnus should be setting up a portal now, so we portal back, leaving Simon. We'll leave the keys in his pocket, so he can get back. Clary, we just want to freak him out a bit. He'll be fine."

"First of all, I have not gotten dumber. And second of all . . . Simon's here. Hide! Now!" she said, shoeing them into her room. She watched Simon get out of a cab and start walking over to her door. Clary ran to open the door.

Swinging it open, she saw Simon standing in front of her, hands in pockets. He jumped back, surprised.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Window," she said simply. "Come in." Simon walked into the kitchen and began riffling through the fridge.

"Mmmm, leftovers!" he exclaimed, pulling a box of pizza. He opened it and grabbed a piece, shoving into his mouth while kicking the door of the fridge shut.

"You're a pig," she told him. "The dress is in my mom's room. Go to my room and wait until I say you can come out, 'kay?" she ordered. Simon shrugged and walked into her room, slamming the door. Clary tiptoed over and pressed her ear to the door. She heard a muffled voice (Simon) another voice (Jace) and a thud.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Clary to fall forward – right into Jace. He caught her easily, and set her back onto her feet.

"Eaves-dropping, Clarissa?" he smirked, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you leaving now, Jonathon?" she asked coolly. He nodded.

"We've got what we came for." At that precise moment, Alec dragged Simon out of the room.

"Open the door, will you?" he asked Jace. Jace obliged, letting Alec drag Simon down the cement steps and around the back, where they'd parked their car.

"See you later, Clary," Jace told her, before closing the door. Clary sighed.

Why did she ever decide to help them?

4:00 PM, Sunday

Clary was worried. Simon hadn't called, and he hadn't returned. Jace had phoned her last night at 7:00 inform her that all went according to plan.

Suddenly, her phone started buzzing. She snatched it from the kitchen table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Clary, its Jace. I have some bad news."

"What? What did you do, Wayland!" she snarled.

"Well, since Simon wasn't back, Alec and I went to see if he was still at the place we left him. Our car was there. But, um, Simon . . . wasn't," Jace finished.

"You lost Simon!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We? There is no 'we'. You better find him, Jace. Find him soon."

"Fine, but you should help."

"Why? You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out."

"But you know where he would go, or who would take him," Jace pointed out.

"Alright, fine!" she gave in without much fuss. She really needed to find Simon. "Come pick me up, but let Alec stay with the car. It might have clues," she instructed.

"Sure thing, Nancy Drew," he replied mockingly.

"Just hurry up!" she snapped, flipping her phone closed.

It rang again almost immediately. With a groan, she answered.

"Jace, what do you –"

"It's not Jace," a female voice interrupted. And not just a female voice. A furious, cold voice injected with poison. "It's Isabelle."

She knows, Clary thought, panicked.

We are so screwed.

What did you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Review and let me know (but if you hated it, not to harsh reviews, please!) If I get reviews, I'll continue on with this story, so if you liked it, please leave a note.

Thanks!  
clarissafray


	2. Clover Family Restaurant

I'm so annoying sometimes! I mean, every time I finish a story – I start a new one! I do like this story, though, so I'm gonna keep going. But I'm really trying to concentrate on my story 'Hunting Valentine' right now, so my updates might not be as frequent as I would like.

Anyways, onto the chapter . . .

"Hey Isabelle," Clary said. She cursed herself for sounding so . . . guilty. "What's up?"

"Where's Simon?" Isabelle asked, getting straight to the point.

"Here's the thing he's . . . gone," Clary said.

"What?"

Clary hated when Isabelle did this. Her voice got icy calm, and you couldn't lie, no matter how hard you tried. So Clary just sighed and started explaining.

" . . . so Jace and Alec went to look for him, and he's gone. Just . . . disappeared," Clary recounted.

"They are so dead," Isabelle said, before hanging up.

"She wouldn't really . . ." Clary murmured to herself. But she was still unconvinced. She dialed Jace's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jace, hurry up! I talked to Isabelle and told her everything. She said and I quote 'They are so dead'. She wouldn't really hurt you guys, would she?" Clary asked nervously. As much as she despised Jace at times, he was still a good person deep, deep, deep, deep down. And Alec . . .

"Listen, I'm pulling into your driveway, so hurry up. And yes, Izzy might hurt us. But kill us? No, she couldn't. That whip is deadly though, so it'd be best if we didn't run into her," Jace concluded.

"Well, alright. I'm coming now." She hung up and ran outside, bolting the door.

Reaching the car Clary jumped into the front seat. "Hello, darling," she heard a voice from the back drawl. Leaping in surprise, she whipped her head around.

Magnus Bane sat, leaning against the seat, grinning from ear to ear. His lips were red, and his face alive with sparkles. Clary thought involuntarily of Edward Cullen. She snorted.

"What?" Jace asked, backing out of the driveway.

"Nothing," Clary replied, shaking her head and giggling. He looked at her quizzically, as she continued giggling.

The drive was pretty much silent, and for some reason that Clary couldn't figure out, awkward. Thankfully, it only took about half an hour to get there. Jace stopped and Clary jumped out of the car eagerly. She walked to the car, spinning, taking in the surroundings.

They were parked on a flat strip of sand and dirt, stretching out as far as Clary could see. The sun beat down on them, unforgiving. She dug in her purse, grabbing the pair of over-size sunglasses that Isabelle had given her for her birthday. She watched Magnus do the same, although his sunglasses were covered in rhinestones that reflected in the light, making it next to impossible to look at him.

Clary, Jace and Magnus walked over to Alec. "Has he turned up?" Clary asked hopefully.

"Yeah, someone just dropped him back off here," Jace said sarcastically.

"That would be Jace's version of 'no'," Alec said.

"Damn it! You guys promised he wouldn't get hurt!" Clary yelled.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It is clearly not Alec's fault." Magnus paused. "Or Jace's, I suppose," he added. "That little mundane must've wandered off."

"Where? There's nothing out here! Simon isn't stupid-"

"I beg to differ," Jace interrupted. "Magnus is probably right. If we look around, we might find it. Who knows, maybe he made it back to the city."

Clary sighed. She supposed that they could be right . . . but she wouldn't give up that easily. Pushing Alec out of the way she popped open the trunk. Clary started digging through the bags of weapons and past the extra tire.

Suddenly, she saw something glinting in the sun. Clary figured it was just a weapon, but it was too small. She grabbed it. It was a four-leaf clover pin. "Hey guys, look at this!" Clary beckoned them over.

"That is not mine, just for the record," Alec said.

"Me neither," Jace agreed.

"No, but I recognize them from the Clover Family Restaurant. All of the workers wear them," Clary told them excitedly.

"Someone who works at a family restaurant stole Simon?" Alec asked skeptically.

"It's worth a shot," Magnus said.

"Whatever, I don't care about the mundane." Alec shrugged.

"Well you should. Isabelle told me she was going to kill you, once I told her Simon was gone. I'd be a little more worried, if I was you," Clary warned.

"Wait-you told her?" Alec exclaimed.

"I didn't lose him. Why shouldn't I tell her?"

"I'm starting to doubt whether you should be here or not," Alec said.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, you two! As long as we find Simon, Isabelle shouldn't freak out." Jace wasn't accustom to being the peace-keeper, but at this point, he just wanted to get the mundane back, and move on. "Let's go to that restaurant and see if they know anything. If someone did take Simon, than that's our best clue yet. Okay?"

Alec and Clary nodded. "What's Magnus here for?" Clary wondered, not realizing she'd said it out loud.

"Thanks, I'm glad to know I'm loved," Magnus said, rolling his eyes. Clary blushed.

"I didn't mean- I'm sorry, I meant-"

"Never mind, darling. You're apologies are painful to listen to, all that rambling. I'll spare you this once," Magnus said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are we going?" Jace shouted. He'd already gotten in the car and was honking at them. Clary pocketed the pin and started towards the car.

"I'll go with Alec," Magnus suggested.

"Sure," Jace said, grinning. Clary jumped in the front seat and watched Magnus and Alec get into the other car. Jace started up the engine and lurched forward, causing Clary's head to jolt forward and smash back against the seat.

"For a well-trained killer, you are a crappy driver," Clary noticed.

"Shut it, Fray. I don't see you offering to drive. And besides, I'm an excellent driver."

"I'll make you a bet that if I ask Alec, Izzy, Simon, Maia and Magnus that they will say that you can't drive. If I win . . . then you have to proclaim your love to Magnus in front of Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, and Magnus. Deal?"

"And if one person at least says that I can drive . . . then you have to rap any rap song you want, in front of everyone."

"Okay, deal." They shook hands. Clary dialed Alec's number and waited for it to begin ringing.

"What?" he answered.

"Whoa, no need to snap. I just wanted to know – do you think Jace can drive?" she asked.

"Put him on speaker phone," Jace requested. Clary did as he asked, and they could both hear Alec sigh.

"Honestly? His driving makes me feel nauseous. So, no. But, why do you care?"

"No reason, just . . . curious."

"Wait – you can't tell him!" Alec exclaimed nervously. "Seriously, Clary. He'd kill me!" Clary giggled.

"'Kay." She hung up just as Alec continued speaking. She grinned deviously at Jace. One down, four to go. This is gonna be great!" she squealed.

"My driving makes him nauseous?" Jace said, disbelieving.

"You honestly thought you were a good driver?" Clary asked. Jace didn't reply, just drove faster. As they re-entered the city, Clary directed him to the restaurant, Alec and Magnus following close behind. Jace started parking, in between two cars.

"Uh, I really don't think you can fit in between these cars . . ." Clary warned.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm a master parallel parker," Jace said. Suddenly, Clary heard and felt them hit something. She started laughing uncontrollably. Jace reddened and backed up hurriedly, promptly hitting the other car. Clary laughed harder.

"Screw this," Jace muttered, jumping out of the car. Clary followed. They waited for Alec and Magnus, who'd parked father down the road, to get there.

"What's her problem?" Alec asked Jace, nodding to the hysterical Clary.

"Uh, Magnus? Can you fix this . . . ?" Jace asked, pointing to his car.

"What the hell did you do?" Magnus asked, smirking. He flicked his finger and the car was parked perfectly. He fixed the dents in the cars and scowled at Jace.

"I don't have an endless supply of power, you know."

"It seems like it," Jace muttered.

"This place sure has a theme," Alec observed. The other three turned their attention to the restaurant.

It was painted a bright green that was hard to look at. There were four leaf clovers in a darker green over the base. They ranged from the size of a bumble bee to the size of a wheelbarrow. The door was shaped like a clover, and a sign above it read 'Clover Family Restaurant'.

The four went inside, and found it to be almost completely empty. A couple of people sat at a round table, and most of the staff were intent on watching a man roll a couple dice.

"Excuse us?" Alec said tentatively. No reply.

"Hey people! We need some service here," Jace shouted. A girl with bright green hair, obviously a wig, and sparkly green eye shadow sauntered over. She wore a four leaf clover pin on her white apron.

"I'm Julie, I'll be your server. Table for 4?" she asked, snapping her gum.

"No, actually. We just wanted to know if you've seen anyone named Simon Lewis?" Clary asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? Tall, skinny, glasses, dark hair?" Clary described.

"Maybe. There was a guy like that earlier. He came in with one of the workers, Jimmy. They left though. 'Round . . . five? He looked confused. But they probably just went to The Pint," Julie shrugged.

"The Pint?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, us workers go there after we get off. It's a bar, 'bout ten minutes walk from here. He might be there. But hey, if he doesn't turn up, don't blame me," Julie told them.

"Hey Jules! You won!" Another worker called.

"Sweet," she said, leaving them at the door.

"Well, she's helpful," Clary said, sarcastically. They left.

"Are we going to The Pint?" Alec asked.

"Why not? He may be there," Magnus agreed. They started down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Magnus, I forgot to ask you. Do you think Jace is a good driver?" Clary asked.

"No," Magnus replied honestly. Clary sniggered.

"Only two left," she whispered to him. "Then, you will admit to loving Magnus," Clary said.

"No way will I lose," Jace murmured, mostly to himself.

They reached The Pint quickly. It was a dingy little building, squished in between two large clothing shops. Its sign was rotting, and the door hung ajar. The curtains were shut tight. A 'closed' sign hung on the door. Ignoring it, Jace pushed the door open. The others followed.

Walking in, Jace stopped abruptly. Clary pushed him forward, trying to see.

She immediately regretted it.

Simon sat, tied to a chair. He was unconscious, and gagged. She could see cuts on his face, bruises on his arms. A large crowd of people around him turned their attention to the intruders. One of them hissed, and it was then that Clary realized exactly what they were.

Vampires.


	3. AN

This is one of my newer stories, but I'm letting you know never the less that I will not be continuing this, or any, of my stories for a while.

For all the people that read this and reviewed – thank you. I hope to finish this story sometime.

Thanks,

clarissafray


End file.
